istariafandomcom-20200215-history
Delta 159
The following additions, changes and fixes were applied to the Live Shards on February 24, 2009. Additions *Teleport Gate in the Guild community of Clearport with Bristugo as a valid destination. *Destination Pad in the Guild Community of Clearport, accessible from Bristugo. *The portion of the Feladan Forest that is Blighted is now known as the "Blighted Grove" and now has an enemy there *New building in Bristugo that will house new NPCs *Quest "Storm Disciple: The Way of Fire" to Essiel in Sslanis Changes *Blight Spectre Substantiator loot table, giving it a specific table that can drop Essence of Blight and Blighted Spectre Residue. Cleaned up the rest of its loot tables, also created a new AI template for Blighted Spectre Substantiator. *Renamed Elven Guards to Grove Guardians, updated their levels and their persistent dialogs. *Quest "Destination Task: Kill Icefang, the Winter Mountain Wolf" is now known as "Destination: Valley of the Moon", has more dialog, and is in Bjarn's quest bucket. *Quest "Destination Task: Kill Frostbite" is now known as "Destination: Ker'Tis", has added dialog, and can only be obtained by Dragons. *Kir'Ignat is no longer available to just anyone to teleport to. *Cleaned up all Ogre loot tables *Storm Ogres now drop loot *Cleaned up all Golem loot tables *Cleaned up all Treant loot tables *Cleaned up all Beetle loot tables *Elissana has relocated from Dalimond to Bristugo *Gus has moved from Dalimond to Bristugo *Nadia and Sir Aidan the Reasonable have moved into a new building in Bristugo *Removed Gnomekindle NPC's from area around New Rachival. *Redbacked Spiders have had their spawns completely adjusted. Though they are found in the same area as before, their numbers are now greater and spawn overall should be steadier over time as players move around the area. *"Taming the Cyclone" quest gives the Dark Cyclone formula. This is a temporary fix pending a revamp of the quest. *Khutit form will no longer incur any stat reductions. Khutit will still be unable to fly or use breath weapons. *Resources can now be stacked to a maximum of 99,999 per stack. *Nambanora in Feladan, Rulan in Mahagra, Quira in Dralk, Selia in New Rachival, Fellea in Kion, Melli from Sslanis, Sheena in New Korelia, Starr in New Brommel, and Pylios in Kirasanct have had their Consignment Stores closed. The consignors in New Trismus, Aughundell and Bristugo remain open and ready to do business with players. Fixes *Quest "Tower of Magery: Collect Icy Dire Wolf Claws" can no longer be obtained by Dragons. *Eilen the Mage had a 0% markup so she wouldn't sell anything. Raised it and she works now. *Quest "Ulaven's Quest: Mage Part 1" will now accept any level of Safety. *Beetle|Large Sand Beetles were pulling loot from the Beetle|Small Sand Beetle table (which was empty) *Storm Wisps are no longer harvestable for flame essence when killed. *Repaired T1 Withered Aegis loot tables so they drop the correct variety of loot. *Repaired The Bitter Pickle loot tables to drop the correct quantity of loot. *All foods are now assigned their proper icon based on the type of the meal (Main, Side, Dessert, and Appetizer). *Fixed Gnomekindle Holiday Clothing so that all robes can now be made with just tailoring skill. *Fixed Banner Days quest so that when talking to Krianos players will no longer get a "nil is not online" message. *Fixed a hole in the ground in Spire's Tail that had been trapping small dryads and gnomes. *Salvaging III technique now requires regular Werewolf Hide rather than Brown Werewolf Hide as a component. Category:Delta